


Control Issues

by xax



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, First Time, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monster Transformation, Oral Sex, PWP, Prostate Milking, Sounding, extreme fantasy sounding with a fist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak has some problems staying entirely human when he gets intimate, but it turns out Sig might be into that kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sig didn't even know how he got here. No, that was a lie: he knew exactly how it happened.

Jak was Krew's new gopher, a pretty little thing with wide eyes, lean muscles, and a swagger three sizes too big to fit his frame. The first time Sig saw him, he wanted to know what he'd look like, sprawled out and naked, Sig's cock in his ass. He looked like he'd be loud.

Even finding out Jak was some escaped experiment, pumped full of Dark Eco, didn't damp his enthusiasm -- which he found out in the middle of a firefight, Jak roaring like a wild animal as he turned pale and grew horns, before he ripped apart a dozen Metal Heads with his bare hands. Sig went home and jerked off thinking of those pale hands jerking his cock, those inky black eyes looking up at him while Jak sucked him. It'd been building for a while.

That evening Jak and his pet rat were at the Hip Hog, drinking. Sig almost felt sorry for them; he oughta tell them no one _drank_ there. He was there after an _outing_ for Krew, gone out into the mountains looking for relics, and he came back tired and still bleeding in places. Daxter was into his cups, warbling in a high-pitched whine that cut through the entire room, but Jak was just staring down at his drink, running his fingers over the rim. In the light, his eyes were dark, and his lips were flushed purple.

"What's got into you?" Sig said, leaning up against the bar, and Jak started, like he hadn't heard him approach.

Jak opened his mouth, preempted by Daxter focusing his bleary eyes on Sig. "Jak here got _rejected_!" he said, cheerful in his drunkenness. "Again!" Jak scowled at his drink.

"You can be... forceful," Sig said, smirking down, and Jak scowled at him while Daxter broke out in giggles.

"It wasn't even tall, dark, and scary!" Daxter giggled. "Broody here is a hit with everyone! It's the perfect bait. God, do you think I should change my image? Fuzzy... but dangerous!" Daxter tried to pose and nearly fell off the bar.

"He scored some underground guy, but he freaked out the second he saw his _dick_!" Daxter said the last part loud enough that it would've turned every head in the place, if there were any other heads in the place. Jak jolted up, cheeks pinking, and swatted at Daxter. "He's got a weird-- mm, hmmhm hrmm hmm" Daxter said, muffled when Jak slapped a hand over his mouth. Evidently Daxter licked his hand; Jak jerked back, wiping drool off his hand while Daxter spat. "Yeah, that's no picnic for me either; I know where those hands have been!"

Sig rolled his eyes. Still, it wasn't like he was ever gonna get a better opening: "What _about_ your dick, cherry-boy?"

Jak started and turned towards him, real slow. His mouth was hanging open, lips parted fractionally. "Uh," he said, voice husky and low. "I don't-- you-- what?"

Sig leaned in. "I'm saying, if you're having trouble catching someone, I might be willing to take it in my own hands."

Jak still looked dumbstruck. Daxter looked back and forth between them, before hissing " _Is Sig hitting on you?!_ " in what he probably thought was a whisper.

"We could go back to my place. You know what they say, I'll show you mine if..."

"Sig, I gotta say, this is totally changing how I look about you, man," Daxter said, just staring. Jak was flushing, purple-red. "But honestly, guys've said that before, and--" he cut off when Sig reached out for him, yelping backwards.

"I'd rather hear from you than your talking rat."

"Hey!" Daxter yelled, but Jak just slid off his seat, eyes still a little wide.

"Yeah, sure." He turned back to Daxter. "You can-- stay here, right?"

"You better tell me _everything_!!" Daxter yelled on their way out.

Outside was cold, sun just below the wall, lights coming on all across the port.

"My place's at the edge of the port, that way," Sig said, directing them, and Jak followed behind him. "I meant it though; you wouldn't believe some of the guys I've been with. Dated a Lurker for a while; he was pretty wild." Jak stared. Sig grit out: "You wanna talk about it?", trying not to sound too grudging about it.

"Uh," Jak said again, and he was walking funny, hands brushing against the front of his pants, tugging them flat.

"Remember that time I got near clawed-open by Metal Heads on the beach?" Jak nodded, jerkily. "And I had to take off my armor, and you spent the whole time just staring at my chest?"

Jak flushed again, darker. "Didn't realize you noticed."

Sig hummed. "I was thinking what you'd look like on your knees, sucking my dick." Jak nearly tripped over his own feet. Sig just shrugged, slowly rolling his shoulders. "If you're into that kind of thing, you know."

Jak was tented in his pants, cock a low bulge, stiffening further under Sig's gaze. "Uh," Jak said again. "After the, uh --" and he made a gesture, something Sig figured was short for 'the years of torture and scientific experimentation', "-- I can't keep control if I, uh..."

"You saying you gonna go Dark Jak when you get into it?"

"No! I mean... sometimes, yeah."

Sig laughed. "That must be a show-stopper."

" _Yeah_ ," Jak said, more than a little bitter. "Not that I've even gotten that far with anyone."

Sig kept walking, but he whipped his head over to look at Jak. "You saying you're really cherry, cherry-boy?"

"Yeah...?" he said, like he was afraid that was _bad_.

Sig looked around, at the near-deserted causeway, and pushed Jak up against a building wall. "Don't know what I did to get so lucky," he said, hands wrapping around Jak's shoulder and side, pressing their bodies together. Yeah, Jak was hard; their cocks dragged against each other, just swells of hardness under their clothes. Jak's mouth opened, a shaking whine ripping from his throat as he pressed himself to Sig's body, hands digging under his shirt. His hands were cold, pressing against his stomach, calloused fingertips rubbing between the cuts of his abs.

Sig bent down, pinning Jak against the wall, dragging his lips over the base of Jak's ear. They were close enough he could feel every little tremor that went through Jak's body. "Gonna give you a lot more than a touch," he said, wrapping his hand around Jak's, dragging it down to his crotch, letting Jak curl his fingers around the bulge of his cock. Jak just kept staring at him, eyes wide, his lips parted, and Sig didn't feel like holding out any longer. "Gonna kiss you, kid," he said, lips already brushing against Jak's, and the kid let out another shuddering whine and jerked forward, lips parted, kissing him inexpertly but _enthusiastically_. He kept drawing back to drag in shuddering breaths, desperate little gasps popping up his throat. Kid was desperate, that much was obvious.

Sig broke away before Jak came in his pants, and Jak followed the movement, leaning forward until he tipped over against Sig's chest. "Almost there," he whispered. "You really are a needy little thing, huh?"

They staggered through the narrow door of Sig's building, and then up three flights to the narrow apartment at the top of the building, practically hanging out over the city wall.

Jak's hands were feverish, pawing under Sig's shirt, his head buried against his neck, mouth open as he sucked and bit on his neck. Quick learner.

"Let me-- get out of this--" Sig said, between almost bruising kisses, tugging at the clasps of his armor, helmet scraping through his stubbly hair, one pauldron all cockeyed. Jak just wouldn't pull back long enough for him to get anything off, his hands tugging and groping all across his chest and arms, down to cup his cock. "Fuck, if I'd known about this, I would've worn something easier to get off."

Sig finally ripped his armor off, letting it drop with a crash, and Jak just looked at him and _groaned_ , like he was gonna climb him like a tree. "Not so quick, cherry-boy," he said, wrapping two fingers under the ring strapped on Jak's tunic and pulling him over to the bed, just a mattress on some boxsprings in the corner of the room. Jak bounced when he hit it. "We're gonna do this right. Strip." Sig unfastened his belt, tugging the heavy shroud wrapped around his thighs, unzipping his pants beneath. It took him a minute to realize Jak wasn't moving. He looked up at Jak, who was nervously looking away. "What's up?"

Jak huffed, before he clenched his jaw, resolutely pulling off his clothes piece by piece. The angry stripping was pretty hot, even if he probably didn't mean it that way. He finally tossed his undershirt to the side, sitting there on Sig's bed in just his pants, looking oddly vulnerable for someone who could cause so much havok.

And, well, Sig could kinda see why he'd been so worried. In retrospect -- back before, he'd seen Jak's shirtsleeves ride up, or his collar ride down, and caught a trace of black lines, but that kind of thing was hardly worth remarking on; half the city had guard tattoos or prisoner tattoos. And, yeah, he could see the spidery script of prisoner lines across his back, but that wasn't the issue.

Veins bulged in spidery lines across his skin, every one of them a pale purple under his skin: in a solid squiggle from his shoulder to the center of his chest; in branching lines across his biceps and sides; with two in asymmetrical lines down his stomach, vanishing under the hem of his pants. They were spread across his skin, branching and clustering, and pencil-thick, like he was some kind of extreme bodybuilder. Jak was lean, muscles tight and defined, but he was nowhere near as muscled as he'd need to be to get this kind of... whatever.

His nipples, too, were a dusky purple -- Sig'd noticed, before, that Jak's lips and tongue were purplish, but this put it in context, with his flesh all stained from dark eco.

Compared to that, the scars he'd been _expecting_ \-- ragged gashes on his stomach and back -- were unobtrusive, just crests of pale flesh.

"You got kicked out of bed for that?" Sig snorted. "Stop getting with scrawny little _activists_ , doughboy, and you wouldn't have this problem." Sig tugged on his belt, pulling his pants tight around the bulge of his cock, and Jak's gaze dropped down, smoldering. "I thought I told you to strip."

Jak tugged on his pants, dragging them down to mid-thigh -- he was wearing ragged boxer-briefs underneath, flat grey, with holes along the seams, and they were bulging like he'd stuffed his pet rat down there. Mostly Jak stared as Sig shucked his pants. His cock swung out, heavy enough to point almost straight ahead, and Jak's hands stilled, leaning in like he was caught in a gravitational pull, lips parted. And hell, like Sig was gonna deny the kid that.

He took the two steps forward, cock slinging to the side with each one, until it was right in front of Jak's face. Jak's breath wrapped around it, hot and humid, and his lips opened wider, tongue flicking out to wet them. Sig's cock twitched.

Sig settled, legs planted on either side of Jak's chest. "Well, cherryboy, I think you know what to do with this." He wrapped a hand over Jak's head, fingers sinking into his silky hair, and guided him forward. Jak's mouth made contact, pressure slick and fleeting, and he opened wide before slipping his lips over Sig's cock. His tongue slid up, inquisitively dragging along the underside of Sig's cockhead, and he groaned, tugging him fractionally forward. "You're a natural."

Jak whimpered around Sig's cock, moaning and slurping as he drooled down his shaft. He kept trying to take it all in, almost gagging each time, until Sig settled a hand in the crook of his neck, keeping him back, since Jak sure wasn't gonna stop _trying_. The noises he made were unreal, sharp high whines, muffled around Sig's cock.

The rapid flutter of his heart was visible in his veins, pulsing with each beat. The tent of his cock in his ragged underwear was completely obscene, gigantic, and Sig was almost curious enough to push Jak off -- wondering about exactly where those veins were running down to. Almost, though. He combed his fingers through Jak's hair, petting him as he slobbered and sucked on his cock -- inexpert, no clue what he was doing aside from being a hot, wet hole, but so eager. Sig wasn't gonna come from this, but he figured Jak was panting for it, might as well let him get a taste.

"C'mon," he said, pulling back until Jak almost slid off the bed in his hunger to keep Sig's cock in his mouth. Sig sat on the edge, legs wide, and Jak just sunk down onto his knees, lips flushed, eyes hooded -- just staring straight at Sig's pipe of a cock, twitching as his breath streamed over the slobbery length. His mouth opened, lips kissing Sig's cockhead again, and this time when he tried to deep-throat it Sig pulled him back.

"Like this," Sig said, fingers wrapped in Jak's hair as he pulled him back, until he only had Sig's cockhead in his mouth. He guided Jak, lips dragging over the ridge of his cockhead, slack but pursing as the thick wedge popped over his lips. "Back and forth like that, kid -- yeah, you're a natural."

Sig sighed, head tipped back, eyes closed. "Use your tongue, yeah, lick the tip -- good boy." Jak's whole body trembled, eyes fluttering shut as he moaned around Sig's cock, and Sig smirked to himself. Jak'd gotten on all fours, hands planted on the floor between his knees, and he was rocking forward, grinding his dick against his forearms. Sig always had thought Jak seemed like the kind of guy who liked getting ordered around. "Like that, huh? Bet you've been panting for it."

Jak was _loud_ , slurps and pops filling the room as he slobbered over Sig's dick, and underneath it he was making these soft little whimpers, pulling off to gasp wetly, throat thick with spit. He still wasn't the best, but he was a damn quick learner. He bobbed between Sig's thighs, nursing his cockhead, his spit drooling down Sig's cock and matting into his pubes. Sig set the pace, tugging him faster, grinning at the resistance when he pushed Jak back, like it was all the kid wanted to try and choke himself on someone's cock.

It was a while before Sig felt the pleasure start to peak, Jak's little whimpers doing just as much as his sloppy, eager mouth. He thought about it, dumping his load in Jak's mouth, but in the end -- "C'mon, kid, get up here," he said, pulling Jak off his cock with a wet slurp. Jak's chin was dripping with spit, his eyes dazed, and it took a second for him to focus. "Wanna get you off, first."

"Uh--" Jak said, voice wrecked, clotted and catching. He sat back, hands still covering his dick, except it wasn't like he could actually hide what he was packing. His underwear was _soaked_ , honestly looking like he'd pissed himself, fabric soaking wet and stuck to his thighs, except the fluid smeared over his thighs and sheened on his forearms was thick and glossy, clear tinged glowing purple.

"Don't worry about it," Sig said, and pulled him up, except as Jak flopped onto the bed he was starting to think maybe he should be worrying about it. There were thick runnels of pre across Jak's inner thighs, some hanging down in strands. They saturated Sig's sheets, soaking the off-white fabric a dusky purple. The kid's boxer-briefs were threadbare, and no shit, if that was the kind of thing he had inside them -- the arch of his cock was outlined through them, about ready to rip through, pulsing against the sodden fabric with every heartbeat. And it _smelled_ : not bad, just strong; it had a chemical tang, the sweat and sex just an undertone to the rotten-metal stench, with an undertone of the sour-acid tang of dark eco.

For all his eagerness, Jak seemed ill at-ease lying there, limbs sprawled out but tense, gaze flitting from Sig's face to the swell of his cock.

"Don't _worry_ about it," Sig repeated, pulling the waistband of Jak's underwear. They peeled off him, the inside scummy with slime, and when Jak's cock flopped out it hit his stomach with a heavy, meaty _smack_ , spattering droplets of precome up over his chest.

To call it monstrous would be putting it gently. The thing was like a cudgel, a weight attached to his crotch, too-big to fit his frame and then some. The dark veins over his skin swelled even closer to the surface, the pale-purple tinge becoming darker and richer, bright against his skin. His balls were lopsided, so big he could see their kidney-bean curve. They strained against the gnarled, vein-covered flesh of Jak's sac, and they were churning fast, flesh tensing and relaxing across his balls, making them constantly shift up and down like a living thing.

If he'd thought it smelled before, there were practically fumes coming off it now, some strange alien musk that overpowered even the pollution reek of the air outside. It honestly -- and there was no way Sig would ever say this _out loud_ \-- reminded him of a Yakow udder: thick milk veins across Jak's stomach and thighs, cutting over his hips to wrap around his monstrous shaft, trailing up his cock like it was some obscene teat, oozing some new milk.

He was uncut, too. And whatever transformation -- Sig _assumed_ this was because of Jak's eco treatments, not that he was just inhumanly hung in addition -- had grown his cock hadn't worked so well on his foreskin; his cockhead peeked out from his drawn-tight foreskin, a little circle of purple skin almost drowned under waves of precome constantly oozing out. Slime dripped out over Jak's chest, slowly spreading along the cut of his muscles.

The thing was too heavy even to stand upright; its sheer weight pinned it to Jak's stomach.

Sig let out a low whistle. "I gotta say, doughboy, I could name a lotta guys who'd trade dicks with you in a heartbeat, if y'think that's such a curse." He knelt closer, hands curling over Jak's thin hips. One thumb dug into the thick flesh of his shaft; Jak's skin was burning hot and damp with pre. Jak let out a little whimper, hips jerking, and his cock lolled to the side, vastly more than a handful. 

Sig leaned in, breathing through his mouth to avoid the chemical reek, and dragged his tongue along the underside, all sloppy and wet. Jak _keened_ , hips jerking up, smearing his shaft over Sig's cheek, but he'd already jerked back, nose scrunching, sputtering. "You taste like battery acid."

Jak flushed, and not in a good way. "Sorry."

"Nah, just gotta..." Sig stuck two fingers in his mouth, drooling all over them, and pulled them out with a pop, grinning at Jak's wide expression. He slid them through the mess of Jak's cockhead, fingertips skirting his straining foreskin, and slowly sunk them inside. Jak keened again, mouth open wide, sharp inhuman noises coming out. Sig worked around his cockhead, sloppy fingers squelching through the mess of precome trapped inside. His fingers dragged against the thick cord of flesh webbed between his cockhead and foreskin, and Jak just whimpered as Sig ground back and forth against it, hips jerking upward from some animal impulse.

Like before: Jak'd wrapped his hands against the lip of the mattress, fingers white-knuckled as he gripped down, just rocking his hips against Sig's hand, the near fist-sized swell of his cockhead fitting nicely against Sig's palm.

"Need someone to help you out, don't ya? Don't know what to do with all this." He stroked him off, other hand wrapping around most of his shaft, fingers not even close to meeting. The movement, stroking him, was near frictionless, slick with Jak's precome in dripping sheets all over. "Don't worry," Sig said, leaning in. "I can take care of you easy."

Jak just threw his head back, back arched like a bow, hips jerking up and up as Sig jacked him off, pumping the length of his dick like he was cocking a gun, two fingers shoved inside his foreskin, with huge streaks of precome squirting out, drenching his hands.

And Jak was _loud_ , whimpers and gasps every time Sig did anything, and these sharp, almost animal groans, sucking breaths, a cacophony that did nothing to drown out the wet squelch-splatter of his cock spurting slimy precome all over his stomach and chest, streaking over the backs of Sig's hands. The slime was feverishly hot, thick and near-translucent, tinged purple. There was so much of it, droplets splattering all over with each pump, spurting like a running faucet.

Jak moaned again, something that might have been words, too broken to understand, but his hips jerked sharper, slapping the curve of Sig's hand against his crotch. His hip bones were sharply defined under his skin, ribs fluttering into existence as his stomach hollowed, replaced in an instant by the flex of his muscles as he arched up, thrusting his cock back and forth through Sig's hand. He groaned again, something that was _definitely_ supposed to be "Sig," and then he came all over the place.

His cock thundered in Sig's hand, jerking to the side, and he erupted like a gunshot, come bulging his foreskin and then swamping out all over Sig's hand, still hard enough to web across the back, smearing over his knuckles. Sig jerked down, more on accident than anything, pulling Jak's foreskin back just enough, and the next shot erupted up, splattering the wall behind the bed with a finger-thick line of glowing purple-white jizz. Jak just writhed, hips jerking.

Dark eco crackled around him, zinging across Sig's skin before earthing itself back inside Jak. Even as Jak trembled and whined, coming his brains out, his skin went pallid white, claws puncturing the mattress, horns erupting from his skull with a sharp crack. He whined, mouth open, eyes closed, back arching up until he was almost propped up on his shoulders, and when he opened his eyes again they were a flat, inky black.

Sig was a little impressed he kept his hands on Jak's cock. Even aside from him turning into a monster, it was just beautiful to watch the kid come undone, fangs clacking in his mouth as he whimpered and shuddered, newly-pallid cock still coming, spitting out thick, chunky lines of jizz across his stomach and chest, over his shoulder, a near-solid mess over the mattress and up the wall.

It felt like minutes before Jak finally stopped, cock going... not limp, exactly, but half-hard, heavy and spongy in Sig's hand. He let go, fingers pulling out from Jak's foreskin with an obscene burble, and let it drop against his stomach with a splat.

The flat black eyes were really creepy: Sig couldn't tell if Jak was actually looking at him, and the mouth full of dagger-like fangs was... strange. He'd seen Jak like this before, but that was out of the corner of his eye, busy trying to stay alive. Not having a monster spread out naked in his bed, chest heaving from blowing his load.

"You uh, not gonna flip out and try to kill me, huh?" Sig said, curling his hands in pale imitation of Jak's scything claws.

Jak blinked, slow; there was a low growl coming from his throat. But he tossed his head to the side. "Nah," he said, or that was... what it sounded like, lower and guttural, like he had metal shards grinding in his throat.

"You gonna be like that for a while?"

Jak nodded, slow and lazy, black eyes not-quite staring at Sig, and something clicked in Sig's head: instead of seeing Jak like some uncanny predator, ready to pounce, he was just some guy who'd just came his brains out, hazy in the afterglow, eyes not quite tracking again yet.

Sig looked down to the pale slope of Jak's skin, all pallid white, streaked with purple veins and now smeared thick with jizz. His muscles were a little larger, their weight more visible across Jak's stomach as he caught his breath, but they didn't make his cock look any less absurdly huge. Sig trailed his fingers down Jak's thigh, under his balls.

"You mind if I...?" he said, fingers sliding against Jak's asshole, his other hand pumping his cock back to full hardness. He wasn't gonna lie, staring at Dark Jak in his bed, he might've gone a little soft.

"Yeah." Jak's growl was a little more like a sigh, this time. He spread his legs, hitching up so Sig had better access, hooking his thighs over Sig's knees. It was a little surreal to see, the little wiggle of his hips just like any of the twinks he'd fucked, except here it was coming from some demon-looking monster, someone Sig'd seen rip a Metal Head in half with his bare claws. Claws that were currently digging into his mattress, audibly tearing the material as Sig slid his fingers down the crack of Jak's ass, to his puckered asshole.

Against the ghoulish white of Jak's skin, his asshole was a dusky purple, dark between his cheeks. Sig's fingers slid right in. Partly it was the come -- Jak's jizz was splattered all over his stomach, smearing his pubes to his stomach, dripping down his inner thighs, and Sig just smeared it up, globs catching on his fingertips as he pushed inside Jak's ass. But Jak _opened_ , the ring of his ass spreading effortlessly, the muscle stretching like thick rubber. Sig slid his thumb in alongside, three fingers slipping back and forth over the entrance to his ass, and even when he spread them Jak just opened more, the muscle trembling as it opened, slow but easy.

Jak made completely inhuman noises, sounds Sig wouldn't have thought even animals could make: yowling through his fangs when Sig probed inside him; hissing and spitting. Like he hadn't just come a cup of fluid all up the wall, his cock twitched, too heavy to do anything but drag up his stomach as he got hard. He was already drooling fresh pre, tinged darker, dribbling out in messy streams all over his stomach.

Sig snorted, grinning down into Jak's black eyes. "Pent up, huh? First time really getting off." He gave Jak's cock a lazy pump, slime drooling from his foreskin in a ropy line. He jabbed sharper into Jak's ass, earning a feral growl, fangs audibly clattering against each other as the buzzsaw noise in his chest got louder. "I bet you--" he started, trailing off when his fingers dug right into Jak's prostate. Jak groaned, like broken gears, and his cock spat a thick, dark line of precome up his stomach.

For Sig, it was more that Jak was _swollen_. Most guys, yeah, the prostate was down there, through the wall of their ass, and he'd been with enough guys to know his way around an ass. But this he could _feel_ , a bloated swell of flesh bulging out against the wall of his ass, a _fist-sized_ bulge of spongy tissue. He dug in, fingers dimpling the swell, and Jak growled, thrashing side-to-side as his cock spat out dark lines of slime. It gurgled under Sig's finger, half-felt, as he withdrew.

Sig swallowed, mouth dry. " _Really_ pent up there, huh cherry?" It was almost instinctive to push back in, two fingers pressing against the swell and digging in sharply. Jak thrashed, horns scraping twin lines down the wall, claws scraping through his increasingly-ruined mattress. Dark slime oozed out from Jak's foreskin, more when Sig pressed harder; his bloated prostate squelched and gurgled as he forced his fingers in, milking strange slime out of him.

It was almost accidental: Jak's ass opened up so easy, Sig found himself four fingers in, fingertips digging into the pulpy, swollen flesh inside him, and it was easy to just... push a little more. Jak's ass opened around the crest of his knuckles like it was just no thing. Jak hissed, horns tearing another chunk of drywall when he thrashed back. The hollow of his throat was shining with sweat. Sig made a fist, thumb curling inside, and with no effort at all he had his entire hand shoved up Jak's ass. The purple flesh of his asshole was banded around his wrist, heavy and stretchy, clenching and rippling to match the tremors running down his body.

The span of Sig's fingers just barely matched the swell of Jak's inflamed prostate. The slightest pressure milked dark eco ooze from his cock, cords of it oozing from his foreskin, the whole thing looking bloated and swollen, too-huge on the end of his cock. Sig had a hand free: he reached up, wrapped his hand around Jak's cockhead, and squeezed. Wet cracks filled the room as he milked out the inside of Jak's foreskin, sending black ooze drooling out between his fingers. Jak whined -- Jak was doing nothing _but_ whining, sharp and high like a broken engine, and it gained pitch and volume as Sig pressed down harder.

"Gonna milk you like a Yakow, kid," Sig said, and hell, maybe he _would_ say it to Jak's face. "Hope you're ready." He bore down against Jak's inflated prostate, his knuckles digging in, mashing the swell flat in a slow, inexorable press. Jak thrashed, his entire body shaking.

Thick purple slime spurted from his dick, splattering in dark lines across his chest, and the harder Sig pushed down the more came out, drawing back to rock forward again, punch-fucking Jak's swollen prostate. The amount of slime easily matched his entire orgasm -- eco ooze running down the lines of his muscles, soaking into Sig's sheets, all purple-black and glowing.

Sig tugged Jak's dick, base to tip, each time milking out a huge, slobbering gush of slime, squirting over his foreskin and drooling down Sig's fingers. Wet cracks turned into gurgling squelches as he kept it up, until Jak was whimpering and thrusting into his loose fist. For all the slime, it didn't seem like Jak _came_ ; he was still rock hard and oozing, just... oozing a muddied purple slime, now, all but crackling with eco.

"Sig, _please_ ," he said, voice cracking three times, and when Sig looked up Jak had tears in his eyes, solid black ichor oozing from his solid black eyes. " _Fuck_ me!" he all but roared.

Sig laughed, rocking forward fractionally, sending his cock dragging over Jak's cheek. He pulled his hand out with a slurp, guiding his dick in with the same motion, and then he was hilted in Jak's ass, balls grinding against the curve of Jak's cheeks. He groaned, the muscles of Jak's ass practically milking _him_ , all clench and heat, rippling to pull him deeper. He dug his hands into Jak's hips, gripping hard as he jerked back and then forward, slamming his cock against his still-swollen prostate -- wasn't gonna be any problem telling when he hit it, here.

Jak thrashed, fucking himself into each thrust. Sig hammered him into the mattress, ruined sheets and padding tearing apart under his claws. Jak made inhuman noises: wild animal howls, chainsaw snarls, the kind of thing that probably shoulda freaked Sig out. He just slammed in harder, faster, fucking into the sizzling heat of Jak's ass, his own groans drowned out under Jak's yowling. Every single thrust forced a purple slug of slime from Jak's dick, splattering over his skin, again and again until his stomach was saturated, soaking in eco slime.

Jak was just whining, high and sharp, hands making abortive movements to his dick -- like he wanted to get off but didn't want to chance it, with the razor sharp claws. His mouth was open and drooling, cheeks stained with black tears.

If there was one thing Sig was good at, it was fucking, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna disappoint. He felt Jak's body screw up, tension ratcheting up his spine as he got closer and closer to coming, until he was sobbing loud, voice screeching high before petering out in a desperate gasp, over and over. His asshole convulsed around Sig's dick. Sig fucked him right through it, over the edge of the cliff, and Jak went tense -- all the muscles of his stomach standing out in sharp relief, veins pulsing wider -- before he came again, keening. His foreskin was wrapped tight, dragged halfway down the purple-black flesh of his cockhead, and it was bulging around it. His cockslit was already spread open, fat enough on his monstrous cock Sig could've stuck a finger in there, no problem, but it yawned wider, bulging until it looked like a tiny mouth, lips spread. Shining, glossy lines of dark eco erupted from his cock, pure purple-black and crackling, hosing out his cock like it was an eco pump. It was heavy, arcing down sharply to splatter over Jak's shoulders, pooling in the hollow of his neck, webbing over his chin, shining across his bared teeth; just coating him all over in a messy slurry of eco jizz.

It was the hottest goddamn thing Sig'd ever seen. He groaned too, low, and with a whole lot less fanfare came in Jak's ass, still pounding him through his orgasm. His hands dug sharp into Jak's hips, rattling his entire body as he slammed in, spurting inside him. His whole load was probably as much as _one_ of Jak's shots, but hell, he didn't have a complex about it; it was good enough to see Jak sprawled, dripping with his own load, pallid skin coated in a purplish slurry, his cock recoiling against his chest with each spurt of dark eco, splattered all over his face, dripping from the tips of his horns. Jak was lax under him as he finished, rolling thrusts slowing as he spent himself, finally dragging his cock from his hole with a pop, a single smear of his own jizz bubbling out after.

There was a _miasma_ of dark eco over Jak, visible fumes raising from the glossy lines over his skin, the kind of shit that'd call for industrial containment in any other situation. But Jak just skimmed the backs of his fingers through the mess, eco crackling, and it soaked right into him: sucked right back into his body through his skin, leaving behind a near-solid gel, translucent and gummy. Neat trick, if you could do it.

Sig collapsed next to him on the bed, mattress sagging under him where Jak'd ripped out half the padding. "You can stay the night if you want," he said into Jak's ear, still pale, "but you'll wanna shower first, and you gotta help flip the mattress."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea I wanted to express and figured this would be the best setting to do it in. So, this story gets an unexpected continuation! Of sorts.

Sig was just getting out of the shower, back from one of Krew's shit jobs and estimating he'd be back long enough to sit down and actually live in his place for a while. He tugged on some loose drawstring pants and thin undershirt, and then turned to see that there was a face pressed up right against his third-floor window.

"Shit!" Sig yelled, manfully, and jerked back as Jak climbed right in through his kitchen window without so much as a how-do-you-do. Well, the window closest to the oven; that made it the kitchen window in a one-room apartment.

"Torn had me working on resistance bullshit for the past _week_ out in the barrens," Jak said, already stripping. His channeling ring came off first, and each time he just dropped it, not caring how it left a fresh gouge in Sig's floors each time. "I didn't have the privacy to jerk off the whole fucking time. Though by the time I was thinking of just jerking off all over his goddamn face." He tugged on his crotch, cock clearly hard already by the obscene bulge, and then let out a strangled whimper, nearly a sob. "It fucking _hurts_. You gotta fuck me."

Sig looked pointedly at his window for a second, but then decided — fuck it. He'd gotten used to Jak's crazy little head doing whatever it wanted, and just leaving the rest of them to roll with it. "Sure," he said, and stripped off his shirt just as easily as he'd put it on, pointed to his bed. Jak was already stripped down to his underwear, another pair of ratty boxer-briefs — these ones black — and he only paused a fraction of a second before shoving them off and letting his monstrous cock loll out.

They'd fucked around some since that first time, nothing regular but frequently enough that Sig'd noticed Jak'd been out of town for a week. And every time they fucked it seemed like Jak's balls had gotten bigger: every time Sig forgot just how huge they were, big fist-sized things held taut under his oversized cock, all lopsided and heavy. But this time it might even be true: Jak's balls strained his sac to the limit, pulling the flesh taut and ironing out every wrinkle, and, in the process, revealing just how lumpy and fucked-up his balls really were, a mass of gnarled bulges and lumps themselves.

Jak sprawled across Sig's bed, cock flopping to the side in a thick, rubbery arch, still way too huge on his lean frame. But then he twisted over, showing his ass, and there was more. The root of his cock was just as big as the rest of it: an immense, thick bulge running down behind his balls, only finally being swallowed up by his ass cheeks, and now it was even more swollen, his taint bulging out in a thick _hard_ swell, enough to really grab hold of. Hard to the touch, when Sig trailed his fingers over it, the muscle of Jak's cock grinding against some rock-hard internal swell. Jak moaned, going limp, and then in an instant arcs of eco energy played across his skin, burning it to a pallid white and giving Sig a stinging shock.

Sig whistled. "You really are pent up, hey cherry?"

He watched as Jak folded his hands, now with huge claws, over one of his pillows. Dark Jak coming out was inevitable when they fucked, but usually it took just about until Jak was coming, give or take a little stimulation. This was the first time it'd only taken a touch.

Jak just nodded, though, and let out an impatient little growl, shoving his ass back against Sig's hand. Well, far be it for him to leave Jak hanging.

It was easy to slip a finger and then two into Jak's ass, and then it became clear: his prostate, always giant, was at least twice, maybe three times, its usual size. It practically pinned his ass closed, its extra size bulging out over his taint and his ass, and it felt inflamed: burning up, implacably hard when Sig dug his fingers into it.

Jak started sobbing practically the instant Sig started touching it, hitching yowls that came out in Dark Jak's unmistakable register, his cock drooling black pre all over Sig's sheets. They were getting right into it, for sure.

"You want me to help you out here?" Sig slid his fingers around the inflamed bulge of Jak's prostate, thumb digging into the same swell through his taint. He pressed down harder, feeling for all the world like Jak really just did have a boulder lodged there between his hips. He could feel Jak's muscles spasm around it, trying to pump — milking out _something_ , the thick tarry ooze that was dribbling from his cock — and failing. "Want me to milk you dry again?" He said it with a leer, and Jak moaned in response, a hot, desperate edge to it.

Sig dug in harder, sliding his hand into Jak's ass to the wrist — still easy, even now — and dug in harder, grinding his palm down hard against the rocky swell. Something shifted and then _cracked_ , and Jak let out a wail, audible sucking-gurgling noises coming from his prostate. Sig dug his fingers into it, feeling like he was trying to split an orange through its skin, slowly dislodging some bits of whatever dense blockage was crammed up in there. Jak sobbed, black tears staining Sig's pillow, and his cock shuddered — Sig could feel Jak push, hips and ass thrusting, cock flexing, as a sluggish spurt of chunky, gritty tar gushed from his cock, smearing opaque black slime up and down his belly as he rutted against the sheets, hands still digging into Sig's headboard.

He'd asked Jak, maybe their second time, why Jak couldn't just jerk his own damn self off instead of bucking and whining while Sig fucked him, and he'd splayed his hands, huge four-inch claws like gigantic knives attached to each finger. "Guess," he'd said, in Dark Jak's wheezing, choking voice, and, alright, Sig figured he could keep jerking him off.

He grabbed Jak's cock in his other hand and tugged it backwards, twisted behind his balls so it was sticking out, the black-flushed cockhead steadily drooling. His cockslit gaped, the underside of his cock bulging in lumps from clots of grit, and so Sig gingerly pushed it, milking from base to tip, pushing the clotted mess further up his cock until it spat out glassy black beads, all misshapen and lumpy: spreading his cock lips in a pout before the chunk burst out, dully clinking against each other as they piled up between Jak's calves.

Dark Eco, Sig found himself thinking, really fucks you up.

Sig found himself with one hand shoved up Jak's ass, grinding across the slowly-fracturing mess of gunk clogging his prostate, the other milking his cock, coaxing out the thick, congealed beads as they made they way down, forming a messy pile all soaked with opaque black pre all over his sheets.

Jak writhed and groaned, hips jerking forwards or back uselessly, sobs turning into little pained moans when particularly large chunks wound their way up his dick. And then one wedged in place, a huge gummy-edged chunk that only slowly and in spurts pumped up through Jak's abused urethra. It stuck just in his cockhead, swelling it even fatter, shallowly enough that Sig could see the glinting edge of it between Jak's gaping cocklips. So it seemed like there was nothing to do, but...

Sig slid his fingers through the tarry mess Jak had been gushing out, sliming his fingers evenly with the tainted eco goo. He tugged his hand from Jak's ass, using it to pin his cockhead in place, fingers and thumb pressing down on the edges of his cockslit just slightly, to make it pout out further. He rubbed a finger just over Jak's slit, all flushed and swollen already, and then... "I'm gonna stick a finger up your dick," he said, just to make it clear, and Jak just shuddered and nodded into his pillow. So he reached in there and fished it out — slimy finger butting against it and driving it deeper at first, until he slid his other hand up and pressed his urethra shut above the blockage, letting him squirm his finger up beside it, to finally push down behind and bring the chunk out, followed by an immense, slimy squirt of ooze that splattered all up Sig's chest. It wasn't made easier by how Jak kept _squirming_ , his entire body jerking and writhing with each touch, broken moans and yelps coming out as Sig rooted around inside his cock.

Afterwards Jak's cockslit _gaped_ , his too-tight foreskin opening basically directly into his cock with none of the rest of his cockhead visible, slit open wide enough to show off the pallid, grey-black flesh of his inner urethra, all sludgy and soaked with black pre. Tar bubbled up, only to ooze the final inch, winding its way down the inner curves of Jak's cockhead, squelching as it drooled into his foreskin.

Of course, right after that the chunks got bigger. Sig had to fish one after the other out, shoving a finger and then two into Jak's busted cock, while Jak just growled and sobbed and writhed around. He was probably coming all over himself, if Sig could tell his black come from the black pre — all he could tell was when his balls jerked, or when Jak gushed out a particularly strong blast of ooze and went limp for a minute; that was good because it meant Sig could focus on pulling out chunks of tar from his cock, instead of having to continually slap Jak's ass to get him to stop squirming for a second. And the mess of his prostate — Sig kept grinding his hand against it, from the inside or against his taint, and the mess kept fracturing apart, grinding _cracks_ like rock breaking echoing through him.

"Don't think I'm gonna get anywhere at this rate," Sig said, half to himself — Jak responded, but it was with an incoherent warbling groan that only vaguely sounded like speech. He slid two fingers back and forth over Jak's gaping cockslit, dipping inside for a second, letting Jak's inner walls clamp down hard, pulsing and pumping against his fingers. Then he spread them, thumb massaging the outer bulge of his urethra, just slowly pumping two fingers back and forth into his cock, tugging him wider and wider until he could wedge his thumb in there too.

And look, Jak's cock was big; the biggest goddamn thing Sig had seen. But it wasn't the size of Sig's _hand_ ; with three fingers in there his cockhead was mostly just abused flesh wrapped tight around some fingers. But it turned out... Jak's asshole was stretchy as all get out, and Jak himself, especially as Dark Jak, could take a half-dozen electric prods to the chest and end up not a little bit worse for wear. Sig twisted his fingers around, watching Jak's cockhead shift with them, bulging out lopsided, rounding out his fingers into just an immense bulge.

Sig finger-fucked Jak's cock, practically ignoring the black tarry chunks save when they butted up against his fingers: just shoving three fingers back and forth, deeper, watching their bulge spill out from under his cockhead down into his shaft, back and forth, all slurping and slimy as Jak kept gushing out pre all over his hand. Sig spread his fingers, out and in, open and together, oily gunk building up between his fingers until when he pulled out there was a solid, slug-like glob all hanging between them, stretching slowly.

"You think you're ready for a little more?" he asked, notching his four fingers together, rubbing them back and forth over Jak's wrecked cock. Jak just groaned, shoulders shuddering. With Jak — there was a lot of shit Jak wasn't into, starting with cuddling and going down from there, but Sig hadn't yet found a thing that _hurt_ that Jak wouldn't outright beg for more of. Still... Sig pushed inside, fingers shifting for space before he got them all far in enough that most of the pressure was on Jak's dick. Jak _howled_ , letting out choking, heaving sobs, and his claws carved a fresh set of holes straight through the headboard as he clenched tighter.

Still, his cock took it.

"Well I'll be," Sig said, more than a little awed. He'd had the idea, but he hadn't thought it would really _work_. But here he was with his knuckles jammed inside Jak's cock, the thing now ludicrously distended, foreskin curled over half his cockhead, cockhead itself flushed an angry black. It was hardly even recognizably a cockhead: just a slope of flesh, taut slimy and bulging. Each pulse of pre gushed through his fingers, slapping his palm before drooling straight down onto the sheets.

After that his thumb was an anticlimax: he just brought it up along the underside of his palm and pushed it in, more than enough open space there already. And then that was that, and he had his entire fist lodged inside Jak's cock.

Well, that had been part one. Part two... he pushed deeper, gingerly, wet squirts of gritty black ooze erupting around his wrist. Jak inside was _tight_ , much tighter than his ass, and each twitch of his cock clamped down hard on Sig's hand. Hard enough he was definitely gonna bruise; hopefully not hard enough to actually break any of his bones if he tried moving too fast. Jak's cock was a mess, veins all but crawling across his skin, pulsing continually from Jak's rapid heartbeat, and bloated two or three times its size, top-heavy from Sig's hand shoved halfway down his shaft. His foreskin was stretched out, the too-small thing apparently not quite as stretchy as the rest of his flesh: it dug over the crest of his cockhead, wedged in place at the thickest bit and making his flesh bulge out around it, showing off the inch strip of his bruised-black cockhead, pre burbling out around Sig's forearm and spilling across the grotesque, wormlike bulk of the rest of his cock.

Of course, then some heavy, chunky clots of ooze clattered against Sig's knuckles, and he had to open wide — watching from the outside as the motion bulged Jak's shaft even further — and grab them, and peel his entire hand out to toss the congealed black mass aside. Jak's cock hung there, still hard though how Sig couldn't fathom, not spurting but simply drooling, a winding river of black ooze spilling down the lumpy inner folds of his gaping, stretched-out cock.

"Don't worry," Sig said, tapping his sludgy fingers against Jak's still-bulging taint. "I'll be sure to keep going until you're all cleared out."

Jak must have been cognizant enough for that to hit, at least, since the warbling groan he made in response was all out of proportion to how Sig was touching him at that moment otherwise.

Shoving his fist back into Jak's cock was easier the second time. He wasn't looser precisely, but the flesh of his urethra stretched out a little easier. Sig twisted his wrist back and forth, easing deeper, Jak's cock clenching painfully around his fingers. It was just a matter of increments, shoving his hand minutely deeper, waiting for Jak's thrashing to die down a little, repeat. Sometimes having to start all over once a chunk of sludge got caught in the way, having to grab it and pull all the way out, and let Jak's cock drain a little — black ooze backing up past Sig's fist and then continually spilling out once he pulled free. He couldn't take too long though, or else Jak started getting antsy: he'd hunch back, grinding his cock against Sig's hand as if telling him to get back to work.

Sig worked his hand — more like 'arm' now — into Jak's dick all the way to the base, fingers actually reaching past where his shaft was anchored to his body. He dug against the bend in his tubes, and he had to pull Jak's dick straight out backwards, lined up so it was a straight shot all the way through: tip to base, through his taint, and then into the giant bulge of his inflamed prostate. He couldn't believe he was actually about to do this.

All lined up like that it was nearly from his fingers to his elbow: only that long and he'd have his fist shoved up inside Jak's prostate directly. He could feel his fingers through Jak's taint, the bulge behind his balls swelling and shifting as he ground his forearm down into Jak's brutalized cock. His cock... it hardly even looked like a cock now, just a mass of bloated, swollen flesh hanging from his body, completely slathered with gritty black ooze. Sig — and Jak too, apparently — was aware of the wet grind of his forearms, hair matted to his skin as he sunk himself deeper, his muscled forearms really breaking Jak's cock wider, cock just a series of clenching bands, most of which had given up and just gone slack. Just the wet grind of his hairy forearms was left, scraping back and forth over Jak's flushed cocklips as Sig tried to push the final inch or two forward.

The tight, spasming line of Jak's urethra opened up into dense, spongy flesh: his fingers dug into the inside of his prostate, catching on the mass of gunk clogging him up. He could only just-barely brush against it, and so he pushed in just a little more, bearing down against Jak's busted cockhead with the full girth of his forearm, spreading him open a fraction further. At this point Jak was mostly just shuddering, sobs having turned into choked, rasping heaves, but still that got a cracked whine out of him, something sounding more like a feral animal than anything human.

Sig grabbed at the mass, using his hand in Jak's ass to push down against the rear wall, forcing part of the shattered mass forward into his other hand. Sig grabbed ahold, fingers sinking into the gummy, gritty sludge thickly coating the spar, and tugged hard enough to snap it, a _crack_ like glass breaking sounding as a fat chunk of it broke off in his hand. Jak wailed and went limp, nearly pitching forward into the headboard, panting raggedly.

It wasn't much, but Sig could feel Jak's prostate grind and clench, the mess remaining repositioning itself tighter and denser now that he'd gotten some part of the blockage out, rocky plates grinding against each other and their vibration buzzing up through Jak's body.

Sig tugged backwards, bringing the chunk with him, fingers slipping against its slimy surface as he wrestled with it, peeling the huge chunk of it back out, surfacing into Jak's shaft and tugging all the way up until Jak's abused cock finally spit his arm out and the chunk with it.

Sig had to admit, he was curious just what the fuck it _was_ up in there, aside from a week's worth ( _only_ a week?) of built-up pre. The chunk was a lopsided mess longer than it was wide, not too much smaller than Sig's fist, and all coated in greasy, gritty slop. Sig smeared a finger along it, the actual surface more like sandstone, dissolving down to a harder core as Sig kept working it. And then:

"This is an Eco crystal," he said, more than a little dumbfounded. "Holy shit." These were the things at the core of every Peacemaker slug he had, and also used in most power plants. The grain was all messed up, presumably since this one had been formed in a week inside a guy's prostate, instead of grown from a seed in an eco harmonic pool over a few months. But still, damn, it looked like the kid just about came money.

Well, looking down at Jak's dick, gaped open and oozing black tar, if you could call it 'coming'. He slid fingers back into Jak's ass, bearing down, hearing the crystal break apart into further chunks. There was plenty more where that came from. He shoved his fist back inside, and again, and again, and again.

The motion was almost routine by the tenth time he did it: dig in, all the way into Jak's inflamed prostate; use his other hand to smear the fragments around, shoving one close to his hand; then tug off a shard and pull it out. Again and again, throughly busting Jak's tubes open, piling up grimy eco crystals in between his spread legs. One after the other, grabbing ahold of a solid, heated mass of gritty, gummy crystal and then steadily, slowly dragging backwards out through Jak's convulsing cock, each time punctuated by a spray of chunky black come, spurting down across Sig's stomach or down all over his incredibly ruined sheets.

Even after the main mass was out, no more shards left to crack apart into fist-sized chunks, there was still so much more: Jak's prostate was swollen into folds, and Sig felt across its convolved walls, a maze of dense flesh. He kept spreading two pinched-together folds only to have a fat, fist-sized crystal spurt out, all but smacking itself into his palm. Sig could feel Jak's prostate shrink, flesh bunching together again instead of stretched out around enormous crystalline chunks. It became lopsided, the remaining crystals all thick hard knobs lurching out from the dense, spongy flesh, all waiting for Sig to thread his way through its mazy passages and tease them out.

Also, Jak's pre started to lighten, going from gritty opaque black to a more syrupy translucent purple, what passed for regular for him. Really that only showed him how often Jak was coming all over himself. Every single time he'd pull out, Jak would wail and a mess of tarry black ooze would erupt from his gaped cock, and now he could see that that really _was_ come, Jak's balls pumping eco-corrupted sludge out of them in frothing black cords, crackling in minute arcs. Oh, hah, and Sig nearly lost his rhythm at the realization: Jak _usually_ came black eco in a big electric crackling mess, and he _hadn't_ until now because the eco crystals had been sucking up all the charge. It was cute. He'd never expected to find, like, Eco Physics 101 useful in the bedroom.

Sig might've let himself get a little distracted: bearing down against Jak's prostate from his ass, the hand inside his cock just slopping back and forth through the opening into his prostate. Sig dug through the bruised, stretched folds of Jak's prostate, pressing his hands together with a thick rubbery wall of flesh between them, and just rubbed up and down, grinning as Jak wailed and came, a sloppy, frothing mess of mostly-pre-and-come spurted out around his forearm, the gummy grit slowly thinning as Jak's over-productive prostate started working properly again. Looking at a thick, gummy cord of purplish pre hanging from his elbow, fat and jiggling... well, 'working properly' as far as Jak was concerned.

But after a while Jak started to really flag, go nearly insensate, and after all there was only so much even an eco-reinforced mutant could be expected to withstand... and, honestly, Sig would've thought he was pushing his luck at two fingers, much less _his entire arm to the elbow_.

Plus his arm started to hurt. There was only so long he could fist-fuck somebody, too.

It was almost... perfunctory, fishing out the final few clots, and then digging harder into the pulpy mess of his prostate to see if there were any more. Finally he pulled out, hand empty save for a bunch of ooze threaded through with black grit, and slapped Jak's ass, uncaring at the splatter. They and the bed were already soaked. "Think we might be done here."

Jak wavered for a few seconds, probably not up to parsing language after having his cock fisted for a good hour, and then once it hit him he just warbled out an exhausted groan and collapsed, body hitting the sheets with a wet _smack_. Sig didn't blame him.

But, man. Jak was a mess; there were smears of ooze over nearly every inch of his skin, chunks of dark eco crystal piled up between his legs. His cock, no longer hard but not any smaller for it, was flushed a brilliant black-purple and swollen enormously, nearly looking like Sig still had his arm shoved it inside it. His gaped cockslit was still drooling, the gritty dregs of the mess he'd had clogging up his prostate, just little fingernail-sized globs mixed in with a thinner slurry, cloudy purple-black pre finally washing out what little remained of the backed-up clots.

Sig hadn't even touched his own cock this whole time. He hadn't even gotten off his _pants_. His cock had dripped a wet splotch on the crotch, hard this entire time, and now he reached down with hands all slimy with dark eco come and just let his dick out, tugged himself a little, stroking slow, other hand smearing up his muscled belly and then pinching loosely on a nipple. It wasn't gonna take long at all; in under a minute he was shooting his load all up Jak's back, just from the view.

Sig looked down at himself, all slimy and coated in oily smears of eco, his stroking hand having smeared his pubes down with black sludge. He was gonna have to take another shower.

* * *

Anyway, Jak was out like a light and Sig didn't blame him one bit, so he just sucked it up and slept on the edge of the oily black splotch and just, really resigned himself to going through sheets and mattresses like once per time he and Jak fucked.

In the morning, though, Jak was still Dark Jak, which sure was a thing to wake up next to. Jak yawned, sharp dagger teeth on display until his jaw snapped shut, and then he tugged the corner of sheet draped of his crotch aside. "Look what you did to my dick," he said, and look, on the list of things wrong with that boy's dick _Sig_ wasn't anywhere near the top.

But his dick sure was fucked up. His shaft looked like a figure-eight, the bulge of his urethra down the underside the same size as the rest of his cock. It was all bruised and swollen up immensely, thin threadlike black veins branching under the surface, flushing his urethra a dark grey. The bulge went all the way back, behind his balls, easily leaving his taint more swollen now than when he'd come in yesterday.

Sig hummed. "You did ask, kid; don't blame me for what happened."

Jak let out a rasping bark of a laugh and raised one leg, gingerly reaching down with his clawed hands to tug his huge, lopsided balls out of the way, showing off the heavy, puffy swell of his asshole, flexing and gaping. "How about you make sure you got all of it," he said, voice attenuating to a strained rasp by the end; Dark Jak's vocal cords were _really_ not made for talking. "then," Jak said, throat straining, and he had to just breathe for a second, making a face. "Fuck me."

Now it was Sig's turn to laugh, grinning as he stroked up Jak's thigh, other hand wrapped around his half-hard cock, letting it grow in his hand. "I'll see what I can do." And then, the movement rattling the pile of eco crystals he'd left on the bed, "So how d'you feel about waiting another week to get off after this? Turns out getting you all pent up is _valuable_."


End file.
